The Amy Poehler Show
)|producer = |camera = Multicamera|time = 48 minutes|company = Fanfic Studios Productions|channel = ASM Network|format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV)|run = January 12, 2015 - Present|first run = Fanfic Channel|executive producer = Aaron Moon Ken Schumel Lisa Terrano Denise Ytaro|location = Fanfic Studios}} The Amy Poehler Show is an American television talk show hosted by actress Amy Poehler. It is scheduled to debut on January 12, 2015, produced by Fanfic Studios Productions and airs on Fanfic Channel. The show is taped in Fanfic Studios in Los Angeles, California and will be broadcasted in high definition. The program officially premiered on January 12, 2015. The episode also featured announcing the list of nominees for the 1st Fanfic Awards, as well as the official opening of voting. On January 15, Fanfic Channel announced that The Amy Poehler Show's first season will consist of 150 episodes in total. The program was renewed for a second episode, consisting of 180 episodes, which returned on October 5, 2015. The talk show was also moved to ASM Network. Concept The program includes comedy and features celebrity and musical guests, often including musical performances. The program's purpose is to get to know each guest, as well as learn their life and career from their perspective. The program will include segments throughout the show and will also feature some games that involved audience participation. The program will also include comedy skits by Amy Poehler and her guests. The Amy Poehler Show is the first talk show program that aired on Fanfic Channel, but the second talk show announced. One main trademark that Amy does on the show is playing pranks. Every episode, Amy has planned a prank on either one of the crews or one of her guests. There have been episodes where official announcements and events will happen pertaining to films and television series. In an episode, Aaron Moon premiered the official trailer of Marvel Man in the show. Amy also had the cast of End Of The Line guest star on the show, the first time the cast was announced. Broadcast The program will be broadcasted in the United States and Canada simultaneously at 1 p.m in the eastern standard time and 10 a.m. in the pacific standard time. It will air on weekdays on Fanfic Channel. Special episodes will air for two hours, including season premiere and finales. Normal episodes air for an hour. The Amy Poehler Show is the first program in Fanfic Channel to be broadcasted in high definition. The program will start airing on Asia on the newly launched Fanfic Channel Asia, including the Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, India, China, Japan and Thailand on February 9, 2015. EpisodesCategory:Talk Show Program Premiere The program's premiere aired for two hours on January 12, 2015 in the United States and Canada. The premiere featured seven guest stars, five of which are celebrity guests and two are musical guests. The episode also featured the announcement of the official nominee list for the 1st Annual Fanfic Awards, which will be broadcasted by Fanfic Channel on June 5, 2015. Category:2015 Talk Show Category:Talk Show